Round Seven
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: Alcohol, an uninvited guest, flirting and jealousy; What will come of a night out after the close of a tough case? WARNING: smut.


_**PROMPT:**__ Kensi and Deeks being at a bar after work, Kensi flirting with a guy and Deeks being jealous, resulting in a K/D hot time in Kensi's car. (from _daniela-ruah-is-perfect _– TUMBLR)_

* * *

You just couldn't say no to her. Kensi had asked you to a bar after your shift had ended at the close of a particularly gruesome case, on the promise of the night being on her, only on round 7 of the night, she had yet to spend a penny. Just the bat of an eyelid and you were putty in her hands, and she knew this, using it to her advantage more often than not, including tonight.

Gathering up the tray of salt, lime, and tequila, you turn and make your way back to the table you had both occupied since arriving. A frown is soon added into the mixture when you spy an unfamiliar face sitting with Kensi. "Thanks man. How much?" he says as you slide the tray onto the table, you see him pull a couple of bills from his wallet, holding them out for you to take.

"I'm not a waiter, I'm her date, and you are?" You can't believe this guy, first he flirts with Kensi, and then he suggests you're a waiter.

"Deeks! Come join us. This is… James?" You can tell just by looking at her that she is drunk; you know you probably are too.

"Well then, now that I'm back, you can go back to where you came from." You stare down James, hoping he understand that he is not welcome.

"Actually, me and Kensi here were about to leave, go somewhere more private if you know what I mean?"

"I don't think so pal. If she's going home with anyone, she's going home with me. Now I suggest you leave before I arrest you." You know he won't believe you; you don't exactly look like a cop.

"Guys, please, there is enough of me to go around." Forgetting your recent purchase, and ignoring James, you pick up Kensi's bag, helping her through the exit and to her car.

You know you're both drunk; you know you should hail a cab and pick up the car in the morning, but that is far from your mind as Kensi pushes you up against the side of her car, fusing her lips with your own. It starts soft and passionate, two lovers coming together for the first time. As time passes, you force your tongue between her lips, fighting her for dominance. She never has been one to relinquish control, but to you, right now, she does.

You feel her hands run up and down your chest, conveying every detail to memory. You run your hands down her sides, brushing her breasts with your thumbs on the way down to her hips; a smirk graces your features as you feel no panty line. Reaching round her lean body, you pull open the door and push her down onto the back seat for a bit of privacy. You focus your attention on her breasts, revelling in the small moans and whimpers she produces. You hear a clang, metal against metal, and before you know it, she is pushing your jeans and boxers down over your hips.

A grunt escapes your lips as you feel her cold hands grab the base of your shaft. Bring her hand up to the head; she squeezes slightly, before returning to the base. She continues her ministrations, varying in speed and pressure, until you put a stop to her actions, feeling yourself nearing the edge.

Not caring about the consequences of your actions, you find them hem of her dress and pull it up around her waist. Bringing two fingers to her centre, you run them from her entrance to her clit, rubbing slightly as you enter her in one quick movement, causing her to fling her head back in pleasure. Deep down you know you shouldn't be doing this; you know you should take her on a few dates before taking this step but with an alcohol influencing your judgement, you find yourself not caring. You know you love her, you know she loves you, what more could you need?

Once more you feel yourself nearing the edge and judging by the grip her walls have on you, you know she is just as close. You feel her reach the climax, following not far behind, spilling your seed into her. Your arms buckle and you collapse in a warm, sweaty heap on top of her equally sweaty body. I faint "wow" tumbles from your lips, as you both go about rearranging your clothing enough to make it home without being arrested for indecent exposure.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm not sure this is what was meant with the prompt but this is what happened. I'm still new to writing smut - I've only written it twice before - so I would appreciate your opinion._


End file.
